


Coming Out

by PartyPistol



Series: Happier Ending AU [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Prim doesn't die, Aroace Katniss, Coming Out, Gale identifies as queer because he feels weird about soul searching, Gay Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyPistol/pseuds/PartyPistol





	Coming Out

     The past few months, Peeta had been… Withdrawn. Not like his usual sunny self at all. I understand he’s traumatized due to certain events, but he had seemed to be recovering well. I want to ask him, but I would say something wrong.

     Peeta risked his life for me more than once. I guess, even if I can’t love him the way he wants me to, I’m obligated to at least try to make him feel better about this thing.

     I take a deep breath, and go to find Peeta. He’s in the kitchen, baking bread. Lately, he’s been doing that a lot. I think that’s his coping mechanism for whenever things get bad.

     “Peeta?”

     He grunts in response.

     “Is everything- Are you okay?” I step a little further into the kitchen.

     “I’m fine.” He begins kneading the bread harder.

     “Are you sure?”

     He says nothing for a long time before I get a reply.

     “No.”

     “What’s the problem?” I move closer to him, and sit in one of the kitchen chairs.

     “I might have- I might have lied to you.” I guess that makes two of us.

     “About?”

     He turns to face me.”

     “I…” He swallows. “I’m gay.”

     The full range of human emotion hits me like a truck. Shock and confusion, obviously, but also… Relief? Maybe I can tell him what’s up with me when he’s done.

     “That’s fine.”  

     “That’s it?” His eyebrows and mouth scrunch in confusion.

     “What else would there be?” I’m tempted to laugh.

     “You’re not disappointed?”

     “I mean, it’s your business.”

     “Oh. Okay.” He pauses again. “I guess I thought that- That there would be something else. You would be mad or something.”

     “Of course not. You’re still one of my best friends.” I awkwardly pat his shoulder.

     That made him smile, but it fades quickly. “I have something else that I don’t think you’re going to like as much.”

     “I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you think it is.”

     “I have to find a not weird way to say this.”

     I assume it has something to do with his sexuality. Maybe he’s sleeping with someone, or got married or something.

     I can’t quite say anything yet, but I feel like it’s not the act he thinks I would dislike, but the person.

     “Are you with someone?” I ask.

     He nods. “It’s not that, it’s _who_ I’m dating.” Bingo.

     “Who are you dating?”

     There’s another long silence. I can practically hear his anxiety.

     “Gale.” If I didn’t know what emotional whiplash was before, I certainly do now.

     I’m silent for a few moments.

     “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

     “I’m not mad, but you just admitted that you’re basically fucking my brother.”

     He squirms at the language I chose. “Why would you say it like that?”

     “If the shoe fits.” I shrug, before going silent for a moment. “I have something to tell you, too.”

     “Go ahead. It can’t be too shocking.”

     “If you’re sure.”  I lick my chapped lips. “I’m asexual.”

     “I don’t know if I’m supposed to be shocked or not because I have no idea what that is.”

     I laugh. “It’s like… You don’t want to date anyone. Or, well, it can mean that. For me it does, but for others it can mean they don’t feel sexual attraction.”

     “That makes sense.” He nods again. I extend my arms for a hug. He accepts.

     We hold the position for a few moments before I notice that he’s crying, and I am too. I pull back.

     “It’s okay, man.” I smile.

     He smiles back. “I know, it’s just-” He chokes for a second. “I thought that was going to go really bad and it didn’t and you’re something too and I just… Wow.”

     I embrace him again, and we’re both silent for a while. Just taking comfort in each others’ presence.

     I’m the one that breaks the silence. “I’m finding Gale and beating his ass for keeping secrets.”

     Peeta just laughs.


End file.
